Więzy przeznaczenia! Odległe dni Urana
Więzy przeznaczenia! Odległe dni Urana (jap. 運命のきずな!ウラヌスの遠い日 Unmei no kizuna! Uranusu no tōi hi) – 17 (106) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 3 września 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się podczas przejażdżki motocyklem Haruki. Dziewczyna oddaje się wspomnieniom o swojej przeszłości jeszcze przed przebudzeniem w sobie wojowniczki... Tymczasem profesor Tomoe zaczyna być pasjonatem sportu. Podczas biegów na bieżni wpada na kolejny pomysł, gdzie szukać talizmanu. Kolejną ofiarą zostaje Elza Gray. Dziewczęta tymczasem przechadzają się po kampusie Liceum Shirakaba, do której chciałyby się w przyszłość dostać. No może z wyjątkiem Rei, która automatycznie przechodzi do liceum w swojej szkole. Podczas przechadzki rozmowa schodzi na egzaminy i następuje kolejna kłótnia między Usagi, a Rei. W tym momencie dziewczyny zauważają oddającą się treningowi Elzę Gray. Panie zaczynają rozmawiać, a Elza dzięki pewnemu „badaniu” stwierdza duży potencjał u Makoto i Minako. Potem oddaje się wspomnieniom, opowiada przyjaciółkom o dziewczynie, z którą konkurowała w biegach dość dawno temu. Tą dziewczyną okazuje się Haruka. Rozmowa dobiega po chwili do końca. Elza wraca trenować, dziewczyny zbierają się do odejścia. Wtedy jednak pojawia się Eudial, która przygotowuje się do ataku. Widzimy też przekradającą się w krzakach Harukę, która wyczuła kłopoty. Wreszcie dochodzi do ataku. Kryształ Czystego Serca Elzy zostaje wykradzione, jednak do akcji wkraczają czarodziejki. Mimo szybkiej interwencji zostają jednak schwytane w pułapkę daimona. Eudial zaczyna sprawdzać serce, a Haruka powiadamia Michiru i ponownie zatapia się we wspomnienia. Dowiadujemy się, że to właśnie Elza zapoznała Harukę i Michiru, i że Harukę w przeszłości nawiedzał ten sam koszmar dotyczący zbliżającej się ciszy, jaki teraz ma Rei. Pierwsze spotkanie obu pań nie było jednak zbyt ciepłe. Michiru starała się zbliżyć do Haruki, ta jednak odrzucała ją. Nie chciała zaakceptować tego, co, jak sądziła, wywiąże się z tej znajomości. W końcu, w dniu, w którym miał się odbyć wyścig rajdowy, Haruka była świadkiem pojawienia się jednego z daimonów. Próbowała się bronić, ale niezbyt jej to szło. W pewnej chwili pojawił się przed nią długopis przemiany. Wraz z nim zjawiła się Michiru, rzucając się jej na ratunek. Ratuje Haruce życie, jednak sama zostaje ranna. Opowiada jej o tym, co czeka ją, jeśli przyjmie ofiarowaną jej moc. Ostrzega, że czeka ją wyrzeczenie się marzeń na rzecz nieustannej walki i że walka ta będzie wymagać wielu ofiar. Haruka wyrywa się z wspomnień i razem z Michiru atakują Eudial. Wiedźma jak zwykle się wycofuje, a Haruka i Michiru bez problemu pozbywają się demona. Po upewnieniu się, że serce Elzy nie posiada talizmanu, jak zwykle odchodzą. Pozostałe czarodziejki są zirytowane łatwością, z jaką przychodzi walka tej parze, a Haruka i Michiru cieszą się sobą podczas jazdy samochodem na tle zachodzącego słońca. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Eudial – Maria Kawamura * Elza Gray – Sakiko Tamagawa * Hurdler – Hiroko Emori * Proto-daimon – Hiromi Nishikawa * Sędzia – Yasunori Masutani * Kobieta – Manami Nakayama * Mężczyzna – Tōru Inada Galeria Zapowiedź odc106.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep106 1.jpg Ep106 2.jpg Ep106 3.jpg Ep106 4.jpg Ep106 5.jpg Ep106 6.jpg Ep106 7.jpg Ep106 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Niebezpieczny związek. en:The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus de:Folge 106 - Erste Begegnung Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii